Possession
by 18lzytwner
Summary: What should have been an open and shut case turns out to be much more. Can the team catch the criminal before he gets another victim? How will Elliot and Olivia's relationship progress? EO Third of new series. COMPLETE 1-13-18!
1. Chapter 1

**Possession**

 _By_

 _18lzytwner_

 **Chapter 1**

Olivia walked into the precinct two weeks later to find Munch on the phone and both Fin and Elliot's desks empty. She frowned as she couldn't remember Fin taking the day off and she knew that Elliot was driving the kids to school. Her partner should have been in by now so she was a little concerned.

"Where's your partner?" Munch asked, now off the phone.

"Dropping the kids off at school. Where's yours?" She wondered, not even having taken off her coat.

"Novak needed him for court today. I guess it's you and me to the hospital," the elder detective told her as he grabbed his coat off the back of his chair.

"What have we got?" Olivia asked as they headed for the unmarked standard issue car at Munch's disposal.

"Car accident that took a weird turn. One of the accident victims, Annabelle Tuft, claimed that the driver of the car she was in was holding her hostage. Driver is still in surgery and they had to sedate the victim because she kept trying to leave the hospital even though she broke her leg," he explained. They exited the precinct and climbed into the car.

"I'll text Elliot to meet us. We're going to need all hands on deck," she said.

"Agreed. Forensics promises to have the accident scene mapped for us later this afternoon via photo. They figure the math will take a little longer," Munch told her.

"Did the hospital do a rape kit?" Olivia inquired.

"They are cataloging Annabelle's injuries. They say it doesn't look like she'd been recently assaulted but given the car accident it's a little hard to tell. That and of course she was hysterical," he frowned as he turned the car into traffic.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot and headed inside. There at the desk, stood Elliot. He smiled slightly at them before saying,

"Got your text. The nurses have been kind enough to give the room number for Annabelle. Also, the driver and supposed kidnapper died on the table."

"Not much of a case then if our kidnapper is dead," Munch sighed as they moved down the hall toward the elevators.

"Well I figure we need to run his prints and ID and see if anything else pops. See how true our victim's story is. There could be other victims out there," Stabler pointed out as they climbed onto the elevators.

"A good call. They transport the body to the morgue yet?" Olivia asked.

"Melinda is sending her second to come get the body," her partner said.

"I'll take his personal belongings and everything they got from the victim down to the lab. You guys talk to Annabelle if she's able. The Captain is going to wrap this one up quick if our bad guy is really dead," Munch told them as they reached their floor and exited the elevators.

"Meet you back at the house then," Elliot nodded. They turned down the hall toward Annabelle's room where they were met by a nurse outside her door. Elliot and Olivia flashed their badges and introduced themselves.

"She's not in good shape mentally. I'm not sure if you'll get much that makes sense out of her," the nurse explained.

"We have to try. Hopefully her pain is over and the healing can begin," Olivia said.

"Somehow I doubt that. She asked me if the police had caught the other one," the nurse told them.

"Other one?" Elliot asked.

"Apparently there were two of these bastards," the nurse frowned.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A shout out to my anonymous reviewer. Glad you liked it. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

When Elliot entered the room, Annabelle freaked out and he quickly backed out, not wanting to cause her any more trauma. Olivia quickly tried to calm her down and explained that they were police detectives and they wanted to catch the men responsible for harming her. That seemed to help calm her down and so Olivia carefully approached the fact that a rape kit would go a long way in helping them find the killer.

"It won't help," Annabelle said.

"It will. Once we get the DNA…" Olivia started.

"Before we left where they were hiding me, he made me take a bath. Said I needed to look pretty for his friend," the victim explained. Inwardly, Olivia was cursing the criminal's good sense. With no DNA, they had little to start with.

"Why were you driving to see his friend?" The detective asked.

"It was some guy that he knew. He said he wanted to show me off but I think there was something else going on. His other friend that helped keep me captive said he was getting bored with me," Annabelle told her.

"Can you describe this other friend?" Olivia wanted to know.

"He was in his thirties, short brown hair, and he was always clean shaven," she said.

"What about his eyes? Did he have a certain kind of smell? How tall was he?" This was one part of the job that she hated. Making the victim relive her trauma, making her try to come up with details that she so desperately tried to forget. However, she needed to ask otherwise they couldn't get the scum off the streets.

"His eyes were blue and he was taller than me. His smell…" Annabelle froze and Olivia wondered what was going on in her head.

"What about it?" She gently prodded.

"He used lotion, not cologne," the words tumbled out but Olivia could tell that there was something else going on and Anabelle wasn't ready to admit whatever it was.

"How could you tell?" The detective asked.

"He would put it on before he…" she trailed off again.

"Is there anyone I can call for you?" Olivia changed the subject, knowing that after she had some time, she may be more willing to open up.

"My mom," Annabelle began to cry and Olivia grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze before having her write down the phone number. She then promised to check in with her soon before heading out of the room.

"How bad?" Elliot asked.

"Bad. She's too fragile now to try and pry information out. Between the car accident and whatever these two perverts did to her, she's almost to the point of shutting down," Olivia heaved a sigh.

"Should we call Huang?" He wondered.

"I don't think a guy is going to work. We need to see if we can get someone else to talk to her. She didn't warm up to me but you saw how she freaked out when you entered the room," she said.

"Doctor Olivet might be our only option. I've got a protective detail on their way to watch the door. If our remaining kidnapper finds out that she survived the accident, he may try to flee or he may try to silence the only remaining witness," Elliot told her.

"I'll put a call into the Captain and then we'll have to do some research," there was a look on her face that Elliot was trying to place. He'd seen most of the looks she used but this one was a mix of disgust and confusion.

"Why?" He pressed.

"Our victim said her other attacker would put lotion on before he would assault her. That's all I could get but it seems like a weird enough thing that may be the MO is in the system," she explained.

"It's not bad enough they had to kidnap her and use her for God knows what. This guy probably has some sort of fetish?" Elliot shook his head.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Olivia shrugged.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"No dice on a similar MO in the system," Munch heaved a sigh. Elliot and Olivia had returned to the precinct and explained what they could ascertain from the victim. Munch got to digging into the criminal databases while the two discussed getting Doctor Olivet to try to talk to the victim with the Captain. Cragen had put in a call and the good doctor promised to head over to the hospital as soon as she could.

"Well that isn't good. Our dead guy's prints didn't pop in the system either," Elliot frowned.

"What are the chances that he or his partner haven't been caught for some sort of crime in the past? No way they woke up one morning and decided to kidnap and rape women," Olivia shook her head.

"I'd agree on that. The dead guy felt comfortable enough to transport Annabelle inside the cabin of the car, not the trunk. He and his buddy knew she wouldn't try to escape. They didn't have much fear of getting pulled over by a blue and white either because both Annabelle and the dead guy are white," Finn spoke up, his mood was sour. He'd returned from court, the case was in the hands of the jury now. His colleagues ignored his comment, knowing he wasn't in a good mood. Casey had texted Olivia to be on the lookout after closing arguments. Apparently the defense attorney spent his argument bashing not only the victim but also Fin. Casey did everything she could to try and wipe that from the jurors' minds but that didn't give anyone a warm fuzzy about where the verdict could be headed.

"Forensics has the pictures of the crime scene assembled," Cragen announced as he walked out of his office and into the bullpen.

"Guess we better head down there and see what else they got off of the dead guy's clothing," Munch stood up from his desk.

"The jury isn't back yet on Fin's case, so you take Elliot. Olivia, Huang is on his way over. I want you to talk to him regarding Annabelle," the Captain relayed his orders. They got to work and Cragen headed back into his office.

"Hey I have a quick question for you," Olivia said as she pulled up a chair next to Fin's desk.

"Shoot," he said, frowning.

"Did you ever come across anyone who would use lotion instead of cologne while you were in narcotics?" She wondered.

"Not that I can recall. Drug dealers usually don't want to smell frilly and flowery," Fin said.

"True but was there anyone that was known for his fastidious personal routines?" Olivia pressed. Fin narrowed his eyes as his mind searched back for a person that she was asking about.

"He wasn't a dealer but more of a street corner guy. Blended in with the yuppies. Fastidious?" Fin raised an eyebrow.

"I was helping Lizzie with her English homework," she chuckled. He smirked and picked up his phone, putting in a call to one of his former coworkers in narcotics.

"Olivia, I hear we have a complicated case," Doctor Huang spoke as he approached the two detectives.

"I would say so," she said as she led him back to her desk. She took a seat behind it and he took the seat next to the desk.

"Once Doctor Olivet has had a chance to talk to Annabelle, we'll be able to understand how far this goes but what's your impression?" He wanted to know.

"That the remaining partner needs to be caught and fast," Olivia told him.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So our techie genius, what do we have at the car accident scene?" Munch asked car accident analyzer, Lizzie Hagen. She was fresh out of college but had proven to be smart and insightful and within six months they had moved her into the car accident reviewer position. Now all three of them stared at the photos she'd arranged on a large bulletin board.

"Well I can tell you one thing, the poor bastard in the blue Honda never had a chance," Lizzie pointed to the car that had contained the other driver.

"His name is Winston Smith and you can tell that just by looking at the photos?" Elliot asked.

"Yes. I can't give you exact numbers yet but our dead guy was haulin' ass," she frowned.

"How'd the driver manage to survive the crash then?" Munch asked.

"Winston was making the left turn at the intersection. He had a green arrow so there was no reason to think that he'd need to be worried about oncoming traffic. Though he probably should have checked anyway. Our dead guy hit the passenger side of Winston's vehicle so that's why he survived. Dead guy blows through the red light, slams into the Honda, and promptly ends up catching the airbag in his midsection," Lizzie played with her red hair before frowning again.

"His midsection?" Munch was confused.

"Dead guy wasn't wearing a seatbelt. His cranium crashed into the windshield but since he wasn't thrown from the car by the force of the impact, the airbag caught him around the stomach and threw his legs back. The found him with his head and part of his chest on the dash. He might not have survived, even if he was wearing a seatbelt, but it probably would have given him a fighting chance," she said.

"So our guy is speeding through the city with a hostage in his passenger seat. Why? Why would he draw attention to himself?" Elliot frowned.

"I can't tell you that but you'll notice that there aren't a lot of skid marks on the road. He didn't hit the brakes until it was waaaay too late," Lizzie pointed to one of the other pictures.

"So he's speeding and not watching in front of him. The answer to the riddle then is what was behind him?" Munch wondered.

"No reports of blue and whites being involved in a chase so maybe this guy that was being chased by someone else? His partner perhaps? Though I don't know about that. According to Annabelle, the other guy was getting bored with her," Elliot wasn't sure how any of this helped, it just caused more questions. Suddenly, the doors to the lab opened up and two men wearing suits walked in, a team of people behind them.

"Who are you?" Lizzie asked.

"Are you Elizabeth Hagen?" The man didn't answer her question.

"Yes but who are you?" She wanted to know.

"Detectives Stabler and Munch, NYPD. You'd better answer the question," Elliot flashed his badge.

"I'm FBI Special Agent Boyle and this is Special Agent Compton. We have an order from a Federal Judge for you to hand over all your evidence in the car accident regarding Annabelle Tuft," he said.

"It's a car accident. A typical every day car accident, why do you want it?" She wasn't ready to give up so easily.

"Classified. Now please hand over your evidence before we have to tear the lab apart," Boyle told her.

"Hey buddy! This is an NYPD forensic lab. You can't just barge in here making threats," Munch spoke up.

"Take it up with the US Attorney and the Director. You can't stop us from fulfilling our duty," Compton handed over the Federal Order and Elliot snatched it out of his hand as the team of FBI techs started to collect the evidence that Lizzie showed them.

"I think our case just went up in smoke," Elliot said.

"Why?" Munch raised an eyebrow.

"Look who signed the order," the younger detective handed it to the senior detective.

"Judge Anthony Tuft," Munch couldn't believe it. Elliot whipped out his phone and tried to reach Olivia.

"Liv's phone is going to voicemail," he said.

"We better get back to the house and fast," Munch said as he tried to dial Fin.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You guys got hit too?" Elliot asked as he and Munch walked into the precinct. Olivia looked pissed and Fin's mood had gone even further south than it had been earlier.

"Took all our reports. Told us to back off. This happened in our jurisdiction!" Olivia was definitely fuming.

"I tried to get information out of them but they even refused to tell me," Huang wasn't in any better of a mood. He'd pulled jurisdiction on them before but he'd always included the team still in come capacity.

"Why the long faces?" Doctor Olivet walked into the bullpen thoroughly confused. She'd met Casey at the Sergeant's desk and the two of them walked up together.

"We've been had by a federal judge who is related to the victim," Captain Cragen walked out of his office. He'd been on the phone to One PP.

"What did downtown have to say?" Fin wanted to know.

"They're backing down for the time being. Pissing off a federal judge is not exactly on their Christmas List," Cragen frowned.

"So I better give you my assessment before they double back," Doctor Olivet suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Olivia nodded. The psychiatrist heaved a sigh and sat down on the corner of the female detective's desk.

"First, I have to tell you that this is very preliminary. One visit is not enough for everything Annabelle went through," she started.

"From what Olivia told me, it's going to take a long time," Huang agreed.

"Yes. She was continually abused by at least one man. When she asked what day it was, I told her, and she burst out crying. Apparently, they'd had her for six months," Olivet explained.

"At least one man? What about the man who was driving her?" Elliot asked.

"This is where things get odd – or odder – if that's possible," Olivet heaved a sigh.

"How do you mean?" Munch was curious.

"When I asked about him, after I told her he was dead, she actually looked sad. Given that she was held for six months, I was starting to think Stockholm syndrome but there is something about it… I can't put my finger on it. She absolutely fears the man with the lotion but refuses to tell me what he did. When there is more than one kidnapper, typically victims hate both of them or fear them. They don't feel something for one of them," she frowned.

"Perhaps the driver was trying to help her in somehow? But even still, you're right. Something is very off. Maybe she knew him previously?" Huang posited.

"Makes sense. He lures her in and then his partner uses her for whatever he wants," Elliot said.

"Yes but then wouldn't she hate him too?" Olivia wondered.

"That's why I'm stumped and unfortunately it sounds like I won't be getting a chance to talk to her again," Olivet shook her head.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Casey had been quiet this whole time and by now she was steaming.

"What are you going to do?" Cragen asked.

"If they think they can get away with this massive conflict of interest, they have another thing coming. We've got a psycho on the loose. We don't have time for these games," the redhead was in no mood, especially since the jury wasn't back yet on the other case. Fin went over to his phone which had begun to ring. He picked it up and talked to the person on the other end as Casey stalked out of the bullpen.

"You think she'll be able to get the case back?" Olivia wondered, looking over at Elliot.

"I hope so. Bare minimum I wouldn't want to be on the other end of her wrath right now," he chuckled.

"Are we investigating this or not?" Fin asked as he got off the phone.

"Quietly. Should Casey's attempt to get the case back blow up, we have to let it go," Cragen told them.

"Then we got something," Tutuola said.

"Lead on partner," Munch smiled slightly.

"Do you two think we can work up some sort of profile for the kidnappers based off of what we have?" Elliot asked the two psychiatrists.

"Can't hurt to try," Huang nodded.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Your Honor, there is a massive conflict of interest here," Casey stood in front of Judge Green in his office the next morning. The judge was and African American man in his fifties and his office looked like he liked things very neat and tidy. Novak figured he wasn't one to trifle with and this made her confident. She'd tried talking with the US attorney the night before but even he wasn't interested in upsetting Judge Tuft.

"I tend to agree. You called this emergency hearing and provided this large brief, which I read most thoroughly," the judge smiled, he seemed to be in a very good mood. This should be a slam dunk.

"Judge Anthony Tuft is the Uncle of the victim in the NYPD's kidnapping and rape case. He signed an order and had the FBI swoop in and steal the case. Not only is it not their jurisdiction, it's damaging to the case. When the remaining kidnapper is caught, his lawyer could argue that the victim's Uncle tainted the investigation and get the case thrown out. Bare minimum, even if the judge wasn't related and they just shared a last name, it would have the appearance of impropriety. While this is going on we have a kidnapping rapist out there who is getting away with his crimes and possibly kidnapping another woman," Casey said.

"Anything to say Mr. Kirken? You've been awfully quiet over there," Green gave him a look.

"Your Honor, I…" Kirken started.

"He has no legs to stand on and he knows it," Casey was getting cocky.

"There's a reason the FBI agents swooped in. I will admit that Judge Taft should not have signed the federal order but there's a bigger issue at stake and I'm not at liberty to tell you," Kirken said.

"Not at liberty? Son, I have been a federal judge for almost twenty years. Not once have I heard those words come out of the US attorney's mouth. What is going on here? I see no good reason to not grant the New York District Attorney's office what they are asking for," the judge told him as the smile faded from his face.

"Your Honor, you'll compromise an ongoing investigation," Kirken argued.

"What investigation – other than the one the NYPD is trying to work?" Casey gave him a confused look.

"I've already said too much. Drop your request and have your detectives meet us down at the FBI offices in an hour," the US attorney said. Casey looked at him and then at the judge.

"It might be the only way to get to the bottom of this. However, if I hear anything from Miss Novak again, I will come down on the side of the law and Judge Tuft won't have a say in it," Judge Green gave him a look.

"All right, I'll give my detectives a call," Casey nodded. She pulled out her cell phone and punched in the numbers.

"So what exactly is going on?" Elliot asked, an hour later as they stood down at the New York headquarters of the FBI. Olivia, Fin, Munch, and Captain Cragen had all made the trip and Huang had joined in from his office.

"Judge Tuft has been receiving threats. At first, he ignored them because he believed them to be run of the mill. We didn't hear about them until this one," Agent Compton said, handing over an evidence bag with note pasted onto a piece of computer paper. The letters had been cut out of newspapers and magazines.

"I'm going to hunt down your family and make them see what being locked up is like," Olivia read.

"Not over friendly," Munch frowned.

"But not overly violent either. It's the next one that got weird," Boyle spoke up and passed the second letter over.

"Your niece is so sexy. I bet she likes to be tied up," Olivia involuntarily shivered as she read it. It was barely perceptible but Elliot knew this guy was getting to her.

"So what did you do?" Cragen asked.

"We began surveillance of his niece. We had no way to tell if this was legit or not. There were no fingerprints and no DNA. But there was this weird smell…" Compton trailed off.

"Like lotion?" Fin raised an eyebrow.

"What do you guys know that we don't?" Boyle asked.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Extra T for Teen in this chapter. Lots of inferences and my paranoia. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

This was a part of the investigation that Olivia was not overly fond of – going home when there were things left to be done. Cragen had sent everyone home for the night as Doctor Olivet would be talking to Annabelle in the morning trying to get more information from her. The FBI had made copies of all the letters for the NYPD files and they had certainly gotten more disturbing. The final letter before Annabelle was kidnapped had made Olivia almost vomit even though she'd been doing this for so long and had seen the worst society had to offer.

"I know that look," Elliot said as they sat down to dinner at her kitchen table. They had not moved in with each other, still trying to keep IAB from sniffing out their extracurricular activities.

"Oh yeah?" She gave him a look.

"There isn't anything we can do tonight. Until we get more information from Annabelle and the alert for Edward Gates, our lotion wearing friend, gets any hits, we're stuck. The FBI is combing through their records to see if anyone that had been sentenced under Judge Tuft matches has anything in common with our lotion guy so that just leaves forensics and the accomplice – which we have nothing on, we're at a dead end," he reminded her.

"I know but this guy is sick and I'm willing to bet that he isn't waiting around for us to catch him," Olivia frowned, playing with the pasta on her plate.

"True but hopefully he's lying low," Elliot smiled slightly. It wasn't like him to be the one staying calm but perhaps it was because he could tell that she was worked up and he didn't want to make the situation worse. They hadn't had a quiet dinner alone at her place since they both went back on full duty. Mostly, they'd been with Munch and Fin working late, spending dinner with his kids, or passed out in the cribs because they couldn't go home. On the few occasions they'd had together alone were mostly spent in the bedroom, something that neither of them minded.

"Maybe…" Olivia gave a slight smile. The rest of dinner passed quietly and the two got to cleaning up. Once the dishes were done, Elliot pulled Olivia close, looking her right in the eye.

"You don't say," she teased after seeing the look on his face. It was a face that was strictly reserved for her and it told her what mood he was in.

"I do say," he chuckled before putting his lips on hers.

"Don't we have to wait thirty minutes before going for a swim?" More teasing on her part when they separated.

"Isn't that what doing the dishes was for?" He waggled his eyebrows. Olivia chuckled and jerked her head in the direction of the bedroom.

"Oh I know where it is," Elliot's hands found her backside, pulling her as close to him as he could, considering they still had their clothes on. She could tell that he was more than ready for what was undoubtedly coming next.

"Right here in the kitchen?" She asked as his lips found her neck. While he was busy doing that, she hitched her right leg up onto his hip, her hands snaked around his shoulders. Elliot groaned as his lips moved down to her chest which was exposed by her V-neck t-shirt. His hands moved up under her shirt and made to remove it, which she helped him do. She lowered her hip so they could get their pants off; however, they both instantly missed the contact. Clothes were starting to be strewn all around the kitchen and as they rounded second base and as Elliot was making a move toward third base, a cell phone rang. For a moment they both thought maybe they could let the call go, that was up until the second cell phone rang. They both knew what that meant. Olivia went around collecting clothes while Elliot answered his cell phone.

"Stabler." The conversation was short and he promised that he'd pick up his partner on the way in.

"They've got a lead on Gates and it's everyone on deck," he said.

"Then we'll pick this up later," Olivia winked as she put her clothes back on.

"By I'm up now…." Elliot pouted. All she could do was shrug and head for her shoes that were near the door.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I swear to God, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Gates shouted at Fin, who was busy trying to interrogate him. They'd caught the corner drug distributor hiding in an ex-girlfriend's apartment. She was on vacation and when her neighbor had gone into the apartment to feed the cat, she'd screamed and called the police. Needless to say Gates wasn't going to wait for them but he hadn't gotten far when patrol had spotted him and gave chase.

"We both know that the only God you believe in is the one that prints money so I'm going to ask you again, is your ugly mug going to be the one our victim identifies?" Fin demanded.

"I got my problems but I'm no twisted freak," Gates responded.

"Says the guy who puts on lotion," Munch pointed out.

"I have a skin condition and the yuppies love it. Makes me seem more gentlemanly," the suspect said.

"Right because what crank dealer isn't gentlemanly?" Fin rolled his eyes.

"Look, you really think if I committed this crime, I'd still be in the city?" Gates wanted to know.

"You were caught hiding in an ex-girlfriend's apartment. Certainly would seem like you're trying to hide. I don't know an ex who'd let me in the door so you had to know she was on vacation," Munch said.

"And you picked the lock, so we know she wouldn't have let you in if she was home," Fin told him.

"I heard you was looking for me so I thought it best to lay low," Gates said.

"Possession of burglary tools is a parole violation. I know breaking and entering and trespassing are. So give me a good reason why I shouldn't violate your ass right now and let you serve out that last five years on top of whatever the DA comes up with," Fin demanded. Outside in the viewing area, Cragen shook his head. This wasn't going anywhere fast.

"Captain, the FBI called," Elliot said as he approached him.

"What do they have?" Cragen asked.

"Nothing. No Edward Gates on the docket for Judge Tuft anywhere and no relatives either," Elliot heaved a sigh.

"So that leaves us with bupkiss," Cragen shook his head. That's when Munch opened the door to the interrogation room.

"Is Casey around?" He asked.

"No, why?" Elliot gave him a look.

"Gates says he'll talk but only if he has a sweetheart deal and witness protection," Munch explained.

"Make the call. He could be yanking our chains but when the federal prosecutor walks in here, my guess is that Gates will sing," Cragen said. Elliot nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

Twenty minutes later, Casey walked in with Ron Kirken. They quickly got the update from the Captain and then entered the interrogation room.

"I'm the US attorney Mr. Kirken. They tell me you want to make a deal Mr. Gates," the man introduced himself.

"You called in the Feds?" Gates looked at Fin.

"I told you, you were in deep," the detective said.

"I want all those parole violations to go away and I want a new life somewhere else," Gates told them.

"What have you got to say? I can't make a deal just because you want me to," Kirken pointed out.

"I have this customer, he's off, to put it nicely," the suspect said.

"Being on crank will do that," Casey gave him a look.

"Yeah but I know a lot of addicts and this guy takes the cake," Gates told them.

"How so?" Kirken wanted to know.

"A few months back, he asked if I had anything that wasn't his usual. I told him that depended on what he wanted. He said he wanted something that would make the sex he and his girlfriend had a little more exciting. I told him that if he wanted something like that he'd need to quit taking the stuff I was giving him. He flashed a smile and that's when I noticed he'd had his teeth fixed. These yuppies always keep up their appearances but no matter how hard you try, their recreational habit still messes up their teeth, but these I mean they looked like they'd been replaced or something," Gates started to explain.

"Not his usual mess of a mouth huh?" Casey wondered.

"Bright and shiny and white. Of course, the dude had money, though how he managed to keep it while feeding his habit, I'll never know. Anyway, he said that he and his girlfriend were experimenting and he'd heard that GHB was some fun stuff. I told him if he wanted that he'd need to give me a day or two. He said sure and gave me a Benjamin. Said it was a down payment if I found some good stuff," he continued.

"This is all fascinating how does this help us?" Kirken was beginning to get bored.

"When we met up again, he'd shaved off his beard and I could tell that he wasn't wearing his usual cologne. I teased him, said that he'd been borrowing his girl's perfume and he said, 'something like that'. He wasn't embarrassed and the question didn't even seem to bother him, which for most of these guys, it would. I tell him to have fun and he says 'more than I'm having already'. Then, right before we go our separate ways, he says he's sending a buddy from now on, and I had better give him preferential treatment. I was going to make another joke but that look in his eyes made me think twice, plus that's when I noticed his knuckles were all beat up. Anyway, after that, I never saw the dude again but his buddy started paying for GHB on a weekly basis. Right up until the other day. He didn't show and I thought that was weird, as if things weren't weird already," Gates told them.

"Do you know either guy's name?" Casey wanted to know.

"Clean teeth man goes by Mike and the other dude went by Sammy," the suspect said.

"Is this guy, Sammy?" Fin showed him a photo of the dead guy from the morgue.

"That's him!" Gates got excited.

"We need you to work with a sketch artist for this Mike guy," Kirken told him.

"Whatever you need after I get my deal," Gates said.

"You complete the sketch and we'll see what we can do," the US attorney smiled.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I don't understand. Why would he be a part of something like this?" Mrs. Connie Schafer asked. Not wanting to give away that Sammy had died in the car accident, Captain Cragen decided that a little trickery was in order. He had held a press conference the next day and posted a picture of the deceased man asking for help as his wallet was not found at the accident scene and he was still in a coma. Mrs. Schafer came to the precinct with her son's passport as proof of who he was and the Captain had to deliver the terrible news along with the more terrible news regarding his part in the criminal acts they believe he had committed. Elliot and Olivia had joined the Captain and the woman in the Captain's office.

"We're trying to figure that out but we're having trouble finding anything on your son. We know he didn't have a record. Do you know any of his friends?" Elliot wanted to know.

"Sam was a good boy but he was not what you would call social. It was hard for him to make friends because of his shyness. Of course, I blamed that shyness on his stutter," Connie explained before wiping her eyes with the tissues that Captain Cragen had handed her.

"He stuttered?" Olivia asked, surprised that neither the victim nor Gates had mentioned that.

"His brain worked faster than his mouth and the other kids at school and in the neighborhood picked on him, so when he made friends he clutched onto them until they couldn't take the clinginess. I tried to help him but I couldn't do it on my own. We couldn't afford therapy. I was working two jobs and we were barely making the rent. I let him down," his mother heaved a sigh.

"You were doing what you needed to in order to keep a roof over your heads and food on the table. I'm sure he understood. Maybe you can clear something up for us though. No one that we've talked to mentioned that Sam stuttered. He must have had a better handle on it," Elliot said.

"If he knew people and was comfortable with the surroundings, he would be able to control it better. He didn't view it as a pressure filled situation," Connie told them. Olivia nodded before showing her the sketch of the guy that Sam had been working with, Mike.

"Do you know this man?" She asked.

"No. Who is he?" Connie wanted to know.

"We believe this is the man who Sam helped. Did Sam live at home or did he have his own place?" Elliot inquired.

"He had his own place," his mother confirmed.

"If we could take a look around his apartment that might help us catch this guy. As his next of kin, we need your permission," Olivia told her.

"Of course. Anything to help. Do you have his keys?" Connie asked.

"We do," Captain Cragen pulled them out of his desk drawer. They were still sealed in the evidence bag and there were a multitude of keys and keyring trinkets, it seemed odd for a guy but no one had given it much thought. Connie stared at them as if she hadn't seen something on them before.

"What is it?" Olivia wanted to know.

"Those aren't Sam's keys," she said.

"They aren't? Those were the only ones we found in the car," Elliot wasn't sure how that could be.

"Well they aren't Sam's. You said that he was driving?" Connie asked.

"He was." Olivia said.

"Was it a red Pontiac?" She wanted to know.

"It was a tan Ford. Because of the accident, forensics is still trying to find the registration and VIN number," Captain Cragen explained.

"I have no idea where he would have gotten that car," Connie told them.

"Can you give us the info on his car?" Elliot asked. They needed to get the information out as soon as possible. It was the biggest lead they'd had.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"So I looked up the red Pontiac. Connie wasn't lying and unfortunately it's another dead end," Fin shook his head. He was sitting in front of his computer and punched it up on the big screen.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked as she moved from her desk toward the screen.

"Well the car was found in a parking lot four months ago. It was towed to the impound after the owner of the parking lot reported that the car owner hadn't returned for it and owed him a ton of money," he explained.

"So Sammy ditched his car. Why would he do that?" She wondered.

"Gives his partner more control. Maybe that's what this Mike guy wanted," Fin frowned.

"Anything found inside the Pontiac and logged into inventory?" Olivia wanted to know.

"Yeah, the keys, along with the registration, and some fast food wrappers. Though I'm sure they threw the food wrappers out," he smirked slightly.

"He had no intention of getting the car. You don't leave the keys in it, especially in the city," Olivia shook her head.

"No you do not. This Mike guy wanted to make sure that Sammy didn't get the itch to take off," Fin agreed. His phone buzzed and he reached into his pocket and fished it out.

"But it seems that Sammy's desire to do the right thing won out. He stole someone's car to get Annabelle out of there," she said.

"Seems like. That was Casey. The jury is back. I gotta go," Fin sighed.

"Go ahead. I'll check in with Elliot and Munch before heading down to the impound to get the keys. Hopefully forensics managed to find that VIN number. Hope the jury nailed the bastard," Olivia gave him a slight smile.

"Hope so too," he nodded slightly before grabbing his coat and heading out. Olivia grabbed her phone out of her pocket and texted Elliot. _Any word on the VIN number?_

 _Nothing yet. They're trying not to wreck it by pulling the car apart. The registration and paperwork were missing. I'm guessing that this is Annabelle's car. The keychains are more feminine and the FBI has said that they were unable to locate her car._ He responded.

 _So maybe Mike doesn't have a car? But then why have Sammy give up his car? Something is off. I'm heading down to impound to get Sammy's keys. We should be able to get into his apartment soon._ She told him.

 _Swing by forensics and get me. Munch can babysit the techs._ Elliot said.

 _See you soon._ Was her final text.

"Was that Liv?" Munch asked.

"Yeah. Impound has Sammy's keys. She's coming to get me and then we'll go and check out the apartment," he said.

"Good call. Might as well grab some CSU's before you go," the elder detective suggested.

"I have this feeling like we're already too late. I mean this guy could be anywhere by now," Elliot frowned.

"Well we probably have the car they were using so that leaves all the public transport options and we had the sketch from Gates sent out to all the terminals he could use. My guess is that he's already figured out that Sam betrayed him and that means he'll be desperate to get away but we've got his routes cut off," Munch told him.

"I hope so," Elliot nodded.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: A shout out to my anonymous reviewer. So glad you liked it! Hope you like this one too!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Elliot and Olivia pulled up outside the apartment building where Sammy had called home. Throwing the car in park, Olivia took stock of the outside of the building. It was sad looking but the neighbors had window boxes with flowers and decorations. _Trying to spruce up their little corner of the world_ , she thought.

"Ready?" Elliot asked as they got out of the car.

"As I'll ever be. This could be our last chance to find this guy," she sighed.

"I know," he frowned.

"You guys hang back until we clear the apartment," Olivia said to the CSU techs that had followed them down to the apartment building.

"Got it," the lead tech, Rich, nodded and waved his portable radio. The two SVU detectives started to walk up to the front door and found the buzzer for Sammy's apartment – number five-b. Using his keys, they gain entry to the building and then walked up the first flight of stairs to the apartment. Moving down the hall past the first apartment to the one they were looking for, Olivia had a chill run down her spine. She reached for her gun and Elliot saw her do it. Trusting her instincts, Elliot went for his while Olivia went to go put the key into the lock. She stopped short when she saw the door frame. Someone had put their shoulder to the door and busted the locks. They'd tried to glue the frame back together but it was obvious it didn't work.

 _1… 2… 3…_ Elliot counted down on his fingers before kicking in the door.

"NYPD!" Olivia announced, scaring the man sitting on Sammy's couch, watching his television.

"Get down on the ground! Get down!" Elliot shouted. The frightened man looked as though he was thinking about trying to move toward the windows and the fire escape.

"Do it and you're dead!" Olivia's finger went around the trigger.

"Ok. Ok," the man put his hands up in the air before getting down onto his knees on the floor. Elliot put his gun away and handcuffed him before bringing him back up to the couch and sat him down.

"Is there anyone else in the apartment?" Olivia asked.

"No, just me," the man said.

"You don't mind if I don't take your word for it," Elliot told him before making a quick sweep of the apartment. It was in fact empty. Olivia put her gun away and grabbed the portable radio.

"SVU portable to Central," she said.

"This is Central, go ahead."

"Requesting backup at my location. Man found in dead suspect's apartment," she told them.

"Ten-four. Backup en-route," the person on the other end of the radio informed her.

"Is it me or does he look like the guy in our sketch?" Elliot asked his partner. He'd pulled out a paper copy of the sketch that Edward Gates had helped the sketch artist put together.

"Yes he does," Olivia nodded, finally really taking a look at the man on the couch.

"You have some ID?" Elliot wanted to know.

"In my pocket," the suspect said.

"Anything other than your wallet in your pocket? Anything sharp?" Elliot asked.

"Nope, just my wallet," the man told him. The police detective went into his pocket and fetched out the wallet.

"What are you doing in a dead guy's apartment?" Olivia gave him a look.

"Sammy said I could stay here," he didn't seem to be surprised that Sammy was dead; despite what the news broadcast had said.

"Sure, he did, and let you break his door frame and there goes his security deposit," Elliot rolled his eyes as he flipped open the wallet.

"Michael Parker, you're under arrest for breaking and entering and robbery," he said before hauling the man off the couch.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"So I have some good news and some bad news Michael," Elliot said to the suspect inside the interrogation room. Surprisingly the man had not yet asked for a lawyer even though he was under arrest.

"Oh yeah? What's the good news?" Michael wanted to know.

"You've still got a little time to tell us your side of the story," Olivia told him.

"And the bad news?" The suspect asked.

"We've got forensics combing Sammy's apartment and your apartment and we're going to find evidence that you kidnapped Annabelle Tuft and raped her repeatedly. Forensics has also found the VIN number on the car that Sammy got into an accident with and it's only a matter of time before they confirm its Annabelle's," Elliot said.

"Now who is this Annabelle you keep talking about? Why would I kidnap and rape her?" He was being cocky and Olivia didn't like it.

"Oh I think you know her quite well along with Judge Tuft. See kidnapping a federal judge's niece puts the ball in their court. We can just hold you and send everything we find over to them. You do know what happens to guys like you in federal lock up right?" Elliot was being all nonchalant which seemed to crack Michael's façade just a touch.

"Nothing good, I'd think," Olivia piped up.

"Especially when we start spreading rumors that he's a pedophile," her partner said.

"No way she's a kid!" Michael spat.

"No way who's a kid Michael?" Olivia asked. It was at that point the suspect realized he'd stepped in it.

"You better answer her question Michael. She gets kind of cranky when pedophiles lie to her," Elliot was smirking on the inside. All they had to do was trip him up and it would be game over.

"I want a lawyer," with that the conversation ended.

"All right if that's what you want," Olivia said. That's when Munch knocked on the door before opening it.

"Guess what we found?" The elder detective had a smirk on his face.

"Anything good?" Elliot asked.

"Michael's fingerprints inside the car that forensics just confirmed belongs to Annabelle Tuft," Munch told them.

"Oh that doesn't sound good," Olivia said.

"It gets better. Michael's apartment looks like the stock room for Bath and Body Works. Say goodbye son. You're going away for a long time," the rail thin detective shook his head. That's when Elliot hauled Michael up off the chair he was sitting in.

"Michael Parker, you're under arrest for the kidnapping and rape of Annabelle Tuft," he said.

"I think he knows the next part already," Olivia smirked as she walked with Elliot out of the interrogation room and out to the holding cell.

"Elliot, Liv, my office," Captain Cragen called from his office doorway. They made sure that Parker was in the cell and told the uniform standing nearby to make sure that the suspect got to call his lawyer. Then they went to the Captain's office. Munch was already inside and Fin, who had just arrived from the verdict in his case, was there too.

"We don't have this one all wrapped up like you might think," Cragen said.

"Why not?" Elliot asked.

"Forensics says that there is no way they kept Annabelle tied up in either apartment. They must have taken her somewhere to keep her and her car hidden," the Captain explained.

"Well we have Michael for a little while, let's dig into his financials. He must have rented a space somewhere or owns property," Fin said.

"Start digging and hurry. The Feds are going to want to nail him and if the property is here in the City I might be able to argue that it should be ours from start to finish," Cragen said.

"How does that work since she's a federal Judge's relative?" Olivia asked.

"She's not a direct blood relative and I want him rotting in a local jail not in some cushy federal place," the Captain told them.

"We're on it," Munch nodded.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Ok riddle me this Batman, why can't we find anything indicating Parker had property somewhere?" Fin asked Munch as the detectives poured over the records they had. They had just ordered pizza which was due to be delivered shortly. Michael Parker had been transferred to Central Booking about an hour ago and the detectives hoped that they could dig up more information before they had no choice but to turn him over to the FBI.

"Well we still haven't found the connection between Parker and the Judge so I'm guessing that's why," his partner said as he walked back to his desk after making a fresh pot of coffee.

"Best guess is that someone paid Parker to kidnap Annabelle and the hiding place was somewhere that that someone owned," Elliot frowned.

"Yeah but if someone paid him, the payment didn't show up anywhere in his financials and according to Parker's landlord, he was three months behind on the rent. Not only that, there doesn't appear to be any links between the people the Judge put in jail and Parker," Olivia said.

"Let's take a step back. What do we know?" Elliot asked as he walked up to the board where everything they had was laid out.

"Parker and Sammy kidnap Annabelle as an act of revenge on the Judge," Fin said.

"Parker is the one who rapes her and Annabelle has some sort of weird connection to Sammy. He tries to get her to safety," Munch spoke up.

"Gates, who sold Parker the drugs to aid in the kidnapping, said that Parker had great teeth – which he does. That's where he spent his money!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Or he got new teeth in exchange for the job he was doing. Ok so in the list of people that the Judge convicted do we have any dentists or oral surgeons?" Elliot wanted to know.

"Nothing on my list," Fin frowned.

"I have a Doctor Burt Chlosta. Has a fancy dental practice over on west fifty-seventh. He also happened to commit Medicare Fraud," Munch said.

"We have a home address for the good doctor?" Olivia asked.

"Won't find him there. According to the paperwork he's in Federal lockup," Munch explained.

"He was convicted?" Elliot was confused.

"Never made bail according to this and is awaiting trial. Most of his money was tied up in the fraud case, though it would seem that the FBI had managed to track down a bank account in the Caymans," the elder detective shook his head. There was a moment of silence in the group as they tried to figure out how the dentist would have performed dental work while not actually leaving federal custody. The pizza delivery guy arrived and the Sergeant from downstairs called up to the group. Fin said he'd be right back and silence once again fell on the detectives.

"This smells awesome," Fin told them as he arrived back up in the bullpen a few minutes later.

"Probably because we haven't had anything to eat since lunch," Olivia teased.

"We had lunch?" Elliot chuckled, not actually remembering the last time he ate. Munch grabbed some plates and they started dishing out the pizza. Captain Cragen came out of his office and took a piece that Olivia offered him before taking a seat on the edge of the empty desk nearby. Once everyone had a slice, Elliot spoke up again,

"So does this Doctor Cholsta have a partner at his office?"

"A couple of dental hygienists, a receptionist, and an intern…" Munch trailed off.

"What is it?" Fin asked between bites.

"According to the records the intern is thirty-five," his partner said.

"Intern my foot. Thanks for the pizza," Cragen smirked as the detectives grabbed their coats and headed out to meet the intern.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"May I help you?" A blonde woman who stood at about five foot six answered the door to the apartment of the dental intern, Randy Wilkinson.

"Yes ma'am. I'm Detective Stabler; this is my partner Detective Benson. We're with the NYPD and we're looking for Randy Wilkinson. Is he here?" Elliot asked as they flashed their badges. The woman let them in and closed the door, so her neighbors wouldn't here the conversation. The apartment building was on Fifty-Fourth Avenue and not inexpensive, so Olivia figured that gossip spread like wildfire.

"I'm his wife, Michelle. I'm afraid that Randy isn't here. Ever since Doctor Cholsta's office was closed by the FBI, Randy has been looking for work in his field. Right now he's at a job he took along with the maintenance he does here so we can get a break on the rent. What's going on?" She wanted to know.

"It's possible he witnessed a hit and run. The guy sideswiped a few parked cars and we're trying to track down everyone," Olivia stepped in, not wanting to give the wife an opportunity to warn their possible suspect.

"Oh dear. We sold the car last month. We needed the money," Michelle told them.

"To whom? They must not have updated the paperwork. We'll need to check with your husband, just to confirm, so can we get the address of his work?" Elliot asked politely.

"We put an ad on Craigslist and Randy handled the whole thing. I've been pulling double nursing shifts at the hospital and he promised to take care of it in between his shifts. He's down at his first job at the market on the corner at Eighth Ave, just up the street," Mrs. Wilkinson told them.

"Well then we'll run down there and check with him. Thanks for all your help," Olivia smiled.

"I hope you find the guy," Michelle said as they headed back toward the front door.

"Oh we always do," Elliot promised before they exited the apartment. Olivia whipped out her cell phone and texted Munch, who was with Fin downstairs. The other two detectives had stayed down there in case Wilkinson had tried to run.

"So is it just me or do you think that Randy had his hand in the cookie jar along with the good Doctor Cholsta?" Elliot asked as they entered the elevator.

"A nurse and a dental intern, paying rent on this place? Yeah someone had their hands in the cookie jar. No way that Cholsta could justify paying his supposed intern as much an hour as he was getting," Olivia nodded. Soon they were off the elevator and back into Munch and Fin's car. Elliot brought them up to speed and then they headed down the street to the market.

"So what are the chances this guy isn't going to run?" Munch asked.

"About as good as you changing your mind about the death of JFK," Fin chuckled.

"Sounds about right," Olivia laughed.

"So Liv and I will go in the front. Keep an eye out in case he comes out the back. If this guy goes into the wind, we'll be in trouble," Elliot said.

"Sounds like a plan. Good luck," Fin told them as they got out of the car. Once inside the market, the manager directed them to Randy who was busy stocking the shelves.

"Randy, can we have a moment?" Olivia flashed her badge. Randy threw a box of lettuce heads at her. Elliot, who had been in the aisle next to her, charged around the end, hoping to trap him. However the tall, lanky, man was faster and started heading for the back of the store. Olivia radioed to Fin and Munch,

"He's heading out back!" Randy punched the double doors open and ducked into the stock room. Meanwhile, Olivia and Elliot followed him. Once through the double doors, they chased him toward the large garage style door in the back of the store. Randy turned around to look behind him and that's when Fin connected a nearby broom with the back of the suspect's head. Randy cried out and went tumbling and Elliot jumped on top of him to prevent him from getting away.

"Randy, Randy, Randy. Don't you know you shouldn't run from the cops?" Fin asked.

"You're under arrest for fraud and kidnapping," Olivia told him before continuing to read him his rights.

"I want a lawyer," Randy said.

"Well if that's the way you want to play it," Munch told him.

"Meet you back at the house," Fin smiled at Elliot and Olivia before he and Munch hauled Randy off to their car. Elliot and Olivia headed back inside the store to speak with the manager before heading to their car down by the apartment building where the Wilkinson's lived.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next morning Captain Cragen walked into the FBI Headquarters with a file under his arm. Casey was walking with him and she wondered if this ploy would work. The case technically belonged to the FBI but if they got in front of a friendly judge, then maybe they'd get lucky and have it booted back in their direction. When she had made her case to Jack McCoy, he'd jumped at the chance but was worried that they didn't have enough information.

"We're here to see Special Agents Boyle and Compton," Cragen flashed his badge.

"Yes Captain," the receptionist picked up her phone and made a call up to the agents.

"They'll be right down to meet you," the woman smiled at them.

"Thank you," Cragen smiled back and then turned to Casey.

"Well Counselor, here goes nothing," he said. Casey chuckled. It only took a few moments more before Boyle exited the elevator across from the reception desk.

"Is that the file that we need? You didn't have to bring it down here personally, Captain. And with the ADA no less," he said.

"Not to rain on your parade but we're making an application for this case to be tried in State Court," Casey told him.

"Why don't we head up to the conference room and have a proper discussion?" Boyle suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," Cragen said. They headed into the elevators and Boyle pushed the button for the tenth floor. Once up there, they walked into the conference room and Agent Compton soon joined them.

"The New York District Attorney Jack McCoy wants to be civil about this. We both want this to end with everyone involved going to jail. The folder the Captain is carrying contains the information we discovered on Doctor Burt Cholsta's intern Randy Wilkinson. It should be enough for you to nail him three times over for Medicare Fraud. We want Michael Parker for the kidnapping and rape of Annabelle Tuft. We'd also like to have Wilkinson when you're done with him. He did after all order the kidnapping and whether he knew about the rape or not, he's liable for it," Casey said.

"Why would we agree to that?" Compton gave them a look.

"Randy was the one behind the letters to the Judge. He stood to lose everything after you guys shut down Doctor Cholsta's practice. He thought if he could make threats and actually have Annabelle kidnapped that the Judge would just do as he asked. If things went sideways, both the FBI and the NYPD would be chasing their tails trying to pin it on the Doctor, since outwardly, he stood the most to lose," Cragen explained.

"How do you know that?" Boyle raised an eyebrow.

"After his arrest, I obtained a search warrant for his apartment that he shares with his wife along with all of the areas he had access to as maintenance helper at his apartment building. The NYPD found a threatening letter that he never got to send out, locked in the couple's storage unit in the basement. They also found a wad of cash that was hidden inside of a cooler. When confronted with the evidence, Wilkinson said he wanted a deal. We're letting him cool his heels in lockup," Casey told them.

"This still all involves the Federal Government. Kidnapping of the Judge's niece, the threatening letters, and most definitely the Medicare Fraud," Compton argued.

"The kidnapping and rape occurred within our jurisdiction. The Judge acted improperly when he signed that seizure order for the evidence we'd collected regarding the car crash, which also occurred in our jurisdiction. We can make the argument to have charges made in State Court, especially since they will trump Medicare Fraud and Extortion. I could probably try to make an argument for the Extortion since it was part of the kidnapping," the ADA said.

"You're willing to fight us tooth and nail for this?" Boyle wanted to know.

"More like we're willing to bet that the Judge doesn't want this all over the news, especially since he committed an ethics violation in order to aid your case. Besides, I'm sure the defense would want to make the argument that the Federal Government was biased against their clients. No impropriety if I charge them and convict them," Casey stuck to her guns.

"We'll need to talk it over with our boss and the US attorney," Compton said.

"Do that. If we don't hear from your before close of business today, we're arraigning Wilkinson and Parker," the red head told them. With that, she and the Captain headed for the door. On their way out of the building, Cragen received a text.

"Olivia and Elliot found something on where Annabelle was being held. They want a warrant before they head out there," he said.

"On it," Casey smiled as she hailed a taxi to head back to her office.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Can you imagine being Wilkinson's wife?" Olivia asked as the super let them into the apartment that had been rented under her name. They made a quick sweep of the apartment to find it empty as they suspected it would be. Forensics was en-route and would be there shortly to perform a more in depth look at the place but they all gathered in the second bedroom. It was obvious that the crimes had occurred there.

"My husband commits Medicare Fraud, orders a kidnapping, and then rents an apartment in my name so he can house the kidnapped victim. Then on top of that, it turns out the only reason that he knows the guys who are committing the kidnapping, is because he's been using the same drug dealer as they were," Elliot shook his head as he pulled on latex gloves and examined the handcuffs that had been used to cuff Annabelle's wrists to the headboard.

"No amount of therapy is going to fix that one," Fin agreed, noticing the rope that was at the footboard of the bed. Annabelle's legs must have been tied down except for when Parker wanted to use her. Inwardly, he cringed.

"Probably best that we left out the part about her husband hiring a rapist to do the kidnapping," Munch heaved a sigh as he looked at the curtains on the windows. They'd been nailed to the wall around the window so they couldn't be opened. The only light that Annabelle got was when the overhead light was turned on or the sun brightened that side of the building. Both would have been fairly dim and slowly start to ruin her eyes.

"Yeah probably," Olivia frowned. She just stood there, staring at the sheets on the bed. No blanket, just thin cotton sheets. Annabelle was probably freezing, her circulation diminished from her forced prone position. She moved out into the hall and looked for the bathroom. It was down the hall a little ways from the bedroom and it was her guess that Parker had bleached the tub after forcing his captive to bathe and wash all the evidence from her body. He then left the apartment after Sammy's death, which was odd because if he'd stayed where he was, they probably wouldn't have found him.

"Well, well, well, looky what I found," she heard Munch speak up in another room and she turned to find him.

"Doesn't matter how nice you're new teeth are, you can't take the addict out of the criminal," Fin shook his head. They'd ventured into the other bedroom and found drug paraphernalia scattered on the dresser. That would explain his lack of forethought on heading to Sammy's.

"Detectives?" A call from the living room and Elliot left the bedroom and met the forensics team.

"They held her back in the second bedroom. Everything needs to be dusted for prints and the sheets need to have DNA run. Doctors Huang and Olivet are going to need to know the results," he told them. They both were trying to get a report together regarding the victim but were being hampered by Annabelle's unwillingness to open up. Not uncommon in victims but they had yet to figure out why Sammy's death upset her and just what happened to her while she was held. As it stood, she would not be able to testify in court due to her fragile state.

"On it," the forensic tech nodded.

"I think they bleached the bathroom so you should check in there but I wouldn't hold my breath for anything," Olivia said after working her way back to the living room.

"Good to know," another tech said.

"I guess we better inform Casey on what we've found and see if the FBI decided to hand the case over," Elliot told her as Munch and Fin walked back into the room.

"Sounds like a plan," his partner nodded.

"We'll head back to the precinct and bring the Captain up to speed," Fin said.

"Good idea," Olivia smiled slightly at them and with that they split up.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Do you know why I called this meeting Randy?" Casey asked the next morning. Randy Wilkinson had been brought over from the Tombs to the precinct and his lawyer had met him there. Now they sat in an interrogation room with Casey and Olivia while the rest of the squad watched on the other side of the one-way glass.

"Unless we're talking about a walk on these ridiculous charges, we're not interested," his lawyer, Robert Baron, said.

"A walk? Randy hasn't filled you in on the charges he's been accused of has he?" Olivia gave him a look, like he couldn't be serious.

"I was just retained this morning by his parents. His legal aid attorney hadn't faxed over the charges yet but Mrs. Wilkinson was under the impression it had something to do with the fraud perpetrated by Doctor Cholsta," Baron gave a look back at them. He had a feeling he was about to be sandbagged for not being able to handle the arraignment last night.

"What's a matter Randy? Your wife didn't want to pony up the dough for an attorney? Had to call your mommy?" Olivia was enjoying this a little too much.

"Oh it has to do with the fraud but that's only a small portion of it. You see Randy here is was arraigned last night on charges of kidnapping, rape, and extortion. When we're done with him the Feds want him for Medicare Fraud," Casey got back on topic.

"I said I wanted a deal! I didn't rape anybody!" Randy spoke up.

"Let me handle this," Robert told him.

"That was before your arraignment on the new charges. Now I'm not so sure I want to give you one. You're looking at life in prison if you're convicted. The Medicare Fraud charges are just a cherry on top," the red head smirked.

"Where are these kidnapping and rape charges coming from?" Baron demanded.

"Your client sent threatening letters to Judge Tuft, who happened to be handling Doctor Cholsta's Medicare Fraud case. He had hoped that he could force the Judge to dismiss against the good doctor but when that didn't work; he paid Michael Parker and Sammy Schafer to kidnap Annabelle Tuft, who is the niece of Judge Tuft. Michael Parker then used her for all sorts of unspeakable things for six months. The only reason we caught them was because Sammy had an attack of conscience and tried to get Annabelle away from Parker. He died in the car accident, caused because we think that Parker was chasing them. Since you paid for the kidnapping and the rape occurred as part of the underlying felony, I can charge you with rape. So in order for you to get any sort of deal, you have to give me something in return. It isn't Michael Parker because the evidence we found at the apartment you rented in your wife's name tells us all we need to know about him and what happened there," Casey filled them in.

"I need a moment with my client," Baron said.

"Just a minute," the ADA told him before she and Olivia headed out of the room to meet up with the team.

"I can't believe the Feds caved like that," Elliot said.

"They basically had no choice and they knew it. Even if he was convicted in Federal Court, he had an automatic appeal and they knew it," Casey half-smiled.

"Who do you think he is going to give up anyway? His coconspirators are dead or in jail, and as far as we know, Doctor Cholsta had no idea what his supposed intern was up to," Cragen spoke up.

"My guess is no one and right now Baron is trying to get him to admit what he did so he can try and get a plea deal instead of going to trial," Olivia shook her head.

"You may not want to give him a deal. I just got off the phone with Doctor Cholsta's attorney. He says he's meeting with the US attorney in half an hour and you might find what he has to say very interesting," Munch said.

"Why call here? We can't help him on the Federal charges," Casey raised an eyebrow.

"That might not be entirely true. The Feds have been digging more into the bank account in the Caymans since we discovered that Wilkinson seemed to have a large interest in the outcome of the trial. Cholsta's hearing is scheduled for tomorrow and with what they found they claim that Cholsta may be able to help us with convicting Wilkinson," Fin told them.

"Well then I guess we better get over there and talk to him before I make any deals," Casey said.

"I'll tell them the bad news while you run over to the Federal Building," Cragen told her. The ADA thanked him and took off running.

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"The US Attorney tells me that you might be able to help me Doctor but I'm wondering what you get in return," Casey asked as she entered the interrogation room down at the FBI's New York Office.

"I get out of here and try to go on with my life, though I'm not sure that's possible now," Cholsta frowned.

"Well why don't we start at the top for the Assistant District Attorney?" Kirken suggested.

"Ok. As I was explaining to Mr. Kirken, my arrest came as quite a shock. I don't handle my own billing, my secretary does. So when I looked at the books, it seemed as though everything was in order. Turns out, she was double billing Medicare and pocketing the money to split with Randy," Cholsta started.

"And you didn't notice?" Casey raised an eyebrow.

"She has an accounting degree and I hand all my personal banking over to an accountant so I wouldn't have been able to tell what she was doing by just looking at the paperwork – most of which is filed online anyway. The paperwork that isn't filed online, she could have easily shredded," the dentist explained.

"Well that is convenient. I'm guessing you weren't paying her very well," the redhead challenged.

"She was making what people in her line of work typically make. I gave her a raise almost every year. We're a very busy practice, especially since I'm one of the few doctors that take the Medicare supplemental insurance," Cholsta said.

"When we arrested Doctor Cholsta, we took all of his books into custody as well. The reason things had been delayed for so long was because we found the secretary's second set of books when we searched the office. It took a while for our forensic accountant to put it all together and Judge Tuft had allowed us the leeway since the books we found were not supposed to exist," Kirken spoke up.

"So I'm guessing she's in custody now too? Has she said anything in an attempt to save herself?" Casey wanted to know.

"She got shiv'ed while in the chow line at the holding facility and hit her head on the metal tray bar. She's been in a medically induced coma for the last three months with extensive damage to her brain and her kidneys. Her family refuses to take her off life support. At any rate, even if she wakes up, the doctors don't think she'll be able to tell us anything," the US attorney frowned.

"You think Randy had her attacked in lockup?" The ADA gave him a look.

"Nothing that we can prove. The lady who did it was in for shooting a US Marshal and she isn't talking," Kirken continued to frown.

"So the bank account in the Caymans has Doctor Cholsta's name on it but not hers. The security footage at the bank is what we were interested in. It would be the only way to clear my client," the dentist's attorney, Jeff Hagerty, told them.

"They're known for their discretion. I'm surprised there were any cameras at all," Casey admitted.

"That's why I made a call to my counterpart down there. It would seem that the account was actually opened in person. We were getting the run around from the bank so we had my counterpart tell them that the man we were looking for was also wanted by Interpol and had possibly committed crimes on their own turf. Magically, I got a picture of the man who opened the account in my e-mail this morning," Kirken opened one of the manila folders he had in front of him and handed Casey a picture.

"Son of a…" the ADA started.

"My client's thoughts exactly," Hagerty frowned.

"It would appear that Randy did an excellent job of hiding his tracks right up until this point. Of course, ordinarily we wouldn't get so lucky with a bank in the Caymans giving us the information we needed. Still the good Doctor won't get off scot-free. His name is on all of the records," Kirken said.

"Well I'll leave you to work that out but in the meantime I have Randy waiting down at the precinct," Casey thanked them and quickly headed back to the precinct.

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

It had been two months since Randy Wilkinson was arrested; Casey revoked any chance for a deal unless he took life without parole. Given that he didn't like the idea, Randy insisted on a trial. Doctors Huang and Olivet told Casey that Annabelle was in no shape to testify. She was still very fragile and turning out to be hard to reach, the ADA knew she had to try without her.

However, the defense brought up that they could not confront the accuser, which by definition violated Wilkinson's rights. The judge tended to agree so Casey pointed out that if the defense did not believe her on the victim's current state, they could certainly have their own expert examine her. She also pointed out that Michael Parker was going to testify and the defense could certainly confront him.

The judge agreed to let the trial move forward and Baron hired a psychiatrist to examine Annabelle. Doctor Norman Zahn tried to interview the young lady but it proved difficult. She still did not want any man to be near her and he ended up having his female assistant help so that he could watch through the one way glass in the interrogation room at the precinct.

"Good Lord, what this girl has been through," Zahn heaved a sigh. Doctor Olivet had stayed with him outside of the room.

"It's going to take a long time for her to recover," Olivet agreed.

"I think I can safely tell my client that she is not able to testify. I appreciate the help," he said. Olivet nodded. Then the fellow psychiatrist handed her his card.

"Give me a call later today. I have a colleague that may be able to help you, if you want it, that is. I can't help because of the conflict of interest, but if Annabelle is truly ever going to heal, she's going to need all the help she can get," Zahn told her.

"Thank you," Olivet smiled. Zahn and his assistant left and the doctor went in to help Annabelle. Olivia looked up from her desk and her paperwork – she had this faraway look in her eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts," Doctor Huang said. He was sitting on the edge of Munch's desk, waiting for the detective to get back from the field. The elder detective was out with Fin tracking down a suspect's alibi for a new case. Elliot had made a lunch run and would be back shortly.

"That obvious huh?" She chuckled. This time the doctor laughed and came over to her desk.

"Yes but it helps that I've seen that look before," he told her. Olivia nodded, again she chuckled slightly.

"What's going on in your head?" Huang wanted to know.

"Trying to shrink me Doc?" Olivia asked.

"No, just trying to see if I could help," he said.

"I just worry that no one is going to get through to Annabelle. She's obviously hiding something but what I can't figure out. I also don't see the need to hide anything now that we have all the men in custody. Even if that wasn't a factor – if we can't get through to her, she'll wind up hurting herself," she frowned.

"Doctor Olivet and I wanted to try hypnosis as it was the last thing we could try but we worried that because she has bottled things up so much that it might induce more trauma than actually help. Her mother tells us that Annabelle has terrible nightmares but she won't even talk to her about it," Huang shook his head.

"Ok run with me on this one," Olivia said. The doctor nodded and she continued.

"Annabelle had a weird connection to Sammy right? Her mother never mentions her husband. What if in some weird way, Sammy was the only man who treated with some sort of kindness? Or at least what seemed like kindness?" She wondered.

"You're thinking that we need to dig deeper into her background. Well perhaps I had better fire up my federal computer database," Huang smiled.

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Strong T rating for this chapter due to inferences and possible triggering items.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

"Mr. William Tuft, died when Annabelle was three. He was killed in a car accident," Huang frowned. He'd accessed the federal computer database on his laptop right there at Olivia's desk.

"So there was no abuse from him. Annabelle's mother, Louise, never remarried, so that leaves us with boyfriends," Olivia frowned.

"That we won't find in the database. Perhaps when Doctor Olivet takes Annabelle home, she could speak to her mother again. She tried earlier but the woman has almost as many walls as her daughter," the psychiatrist commented.

"I'll come with. Louise might need that extra push," Olivia said.

"Good idea," Huang nodded. That's when Elliot entered the bullpen and Munch was right behind him.

"Why the faces? Didn't you miss me?" Munch asked.

"We need to do more research into Annabelle's history. Everything we've tried so far isn't working. She is not able to testify against her rapist but if we don't do something to help her, we could be looking at her hurting herself," Huang said.

"Anything you think you can do to help her. She might reveal something that will help Casey," Elliot thought it was a good idea.

"Annabelle is ready to go home," Doctor Olivet announced as they moved out of the hallway and into the bullpen.

"I'll give you guys a ride," Olivia grabbed her coat and Elliot put her lunch in the fridge. They were going to be gone awhile.

Olivia navigated the car through the streets of the city on the way to Louise Tuft's apartment. Annabelle had moved back in with her mother and her dreams of finishing college had been put on hold. The detective made note of how the younger woman seemed as though she'd aged and shriveled over the course of the last few months.

"We're here," she announced as she put the car into park. Annabelle said nothing while Doctor Olivet gave her a slight smile before helping the younger woman out of the car. Olivia quickly got out and helped them into the building. They climbed the steps and entered the front door before making their way up to the third floor, apartment three-C. Louise let them in and Olivia explained that they needed to go over a few things. Annabelle made a bee-line for her bedroom and quickly went into it. She left the door open though, something she did now, afraid to close the door.

"What's going on?" Louise asked after she brought in some lemonade for them to drink as Olivia and Doctor Olivet took a seat on the couch. Louise sat in the comfy arm chair across from them.

"We're concerned that Annabelle's recovery is being hampered by something that she is refusing to tell us," the psychiatrist told her.

"She's been through so much…" her mother started.

"I've been doing this for a long time and her behavior seems to indicate that something had happened to her before this event," Olivia explained.

"What do you mean?" Louise was confused.

"Sometimes, when a victim is held for a long period of time, they become attached to their captor, simply because everything they do hangs on their captor. Annabelle has an aversion to all men, even the other detectives down at the precinct. However, when we told her that the man who was driving her away from her place of captivity, she actually appeared sad. To be honest, we were all expecting relief," Olivia gave her a little more detail.

"Did she know Sammy Schafer before she was kidnapped?" Doctor Olivet showed Louise a picture of the dead kidnapper. Annabelle's mother shook her head.

"I don't recognize him," she admitted.

"Then maybe something else happened growing up?" Olivet wanted to know.

"William died almost twenty years ago. I didn't have much of a dating life being a single mom," Louise told them.

"Judge Tuft must have helped out quite a bit right? I mean, they kidnapped Annabelle to get to him," Olivia said.

"He would take Annabelle on days when I had to work doubles. He promised to help out as much as he could. William was his brother after all," she smiled slightly and fiddled with her lemonade glass. Olivia heard the floor creak behind them but she ignored it. Best to let Annabelle join them on her terms.

"That's nice," Doctor Olivet smiled.

"It's not nice," Annabelle spoke up and they all turned around to look at her. Olivia got up off the couch and carefully approached her.

"What happened Annabelle?" Olivia could see she was on the edge.

"He…" tears were forming in her eyes.

"You can tell me honey. I will go arrest him right now. What happened?" Olivia didn't want to press but the floodgates were about to open.

"He would crawl into bed with me…" at that point she was on the verge of collapse and Olivia grabbed her before they both sank to the floor, Annabelle was in tears.

To Be Continued…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Hours later, Olivia finally arrived back at the precinct and wanted to run right out and arrest Judge Tuft. Casey, however, had other plans. The statute of the limitations had run out on some of the crimes he'd committed. The law was not retroactive so even though there was no longer a statute of limitations on rape, there was when some of the crimes occurred. Those that did occur after the law changed would only be his word against hers. With no physical evidence they had no legal leg to stand on.

"Son of bitch is going to get away with this!" Olivia slammed her locker door shut.

"There has to be something we can do Casey," Elliot said.

"He's a Federal Judge. I need bulletproof evidence pointing to his guilt. He hid those threatening letters because he wanted this buried and knew it might come up if people started digging," she told them.

"Well Annabelle can't be his only victim. This guy wasn't going to stop at one victim," Fin said.

"Find me another victim. Multiple voices are always better than one," Casey suggested.

"I hate to rain on everyone's parade here but why would the Judge go looking for another victim? Annabelle was easy access on scheduled nights of the week," Munch pointed out.

"He's got a point. Annabelle never talked to anyone about the abuse so that made it even more likely for him to just continue abusing her. How is she doing?" Captain Cragen asked.

"Doctor Olivet stayed with her and her mother. Louise is a mess. Blames herself for not knowing but from what Annabelle said, there was no way for her to know," Olivia heaved a sigh.

"How'd she miss the sheets?" Elliot wanted to know.

"Annabelle said that after he would molest her, he'd make her take a shower. She guessed that he washed the sheets while she was in the shower because after her shower, he would make her sleep in her mother's bed. Yet Louise never noticed the sheets were different," his partner filled in.

"So he washed and dried the sheets and put them back on the bed. Now I know he's a judge and he would understand the need for forensic countermeasures but how could he be sure that Annabelle wouldn't say something to her mother?" Munch wondered.

"Annabelle said that he threatened to make sure her mother lost her jobs. Then once that would occur they'd need to move in with him. Basically, the threat of making her life worse than it already was, seemed to be enough to make sure she didn't say anything," Olivia explained.

"The more I listen, the more I think that there is no way Annabelle was his only victim," Doctor Huang spoke up. The Captain had let him know that Olivia was on her way back in and he had jumped into a cab and headed to the precinct. Now he'd been quietly listening to everything that the detectives were saying and something troubled him.

"It would seem that he'd perfected his routine by the time Annabelle became his victim," Casey admitted.

"When did he start molesting Annabelle?" Fin asked.

"When she was eight," Olivia replied.

"And when did he stop?" He wanted to know.

"When she was fourteen. She said that once she got her period, he wasn't interested anymore," she told them.

"So he's been without a victim for almost seven years. He definitely found another one. We need to look into his personal life and see who he has access to," Huang said.

To Be Continued…


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: A Strong T rating for this chapter. Lots of inferences and possibly triggering so please read with caution.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

"How does a judge manage to hide so much of his personal life?" Olivia asked. The night had dragged on and the group had yet to find anything despite all of their digging.

"I have no idea," Munch said, his head was down on his desk. The coffee wasn't working and he was pretty sure he'd fall asleep any moment.

"Call it a night. We'll figure this out in the morning," Cragen said.

"I hate to break it to you but it is morning," Fin told them, pointing to the clock which indicated that it was officially three am.

"I'm hitting the crib. Otherwise, I'm going to fall asleep on these pencils," Elliot said, referencing the pencils that were scattered on his desk. He could barely keep his eyes open staring at his computer screen.

"All right, all of you, get some sleep," the Captain ordered. He headed back into his office to the cot he kept there. It wasn't as comfortable as his own bed but it did in a pinch. Munch, Fin, and Elliot didn't need any nudging and plodded off to the beds that were available. Olivia went to the ladies room to splash some water on her face. She had made a promise to Annabelle and now felt as though she was letting her down. Doctor Huang had left the precinct to go back to his office to see if any of his colleagues had heard of any rumors on the Judge and check to see if any complaints were logged against him. Perhaps she would give him a call before turning in for the night.

Heading back out to her desk, she found all of the lights off except for her desk light. The guys had probably passed out the minute their heads hit the pillows. She didn't blame them, her body was screaming for sleep. Pulling out her phone though, she started to dial Huang's number when she heard,

"Detective Benson…" Olivia closed the phone and turned around to see Annabelle standing there. Quickly, she offered her a seat next to her desk.

"I couldn't sleep," the younger woman said.

"Does your mom know you're here?" Olivia asked.

"No. She cried herself to sleep. I just needed some fresh air and some time with my thoughts," Annabelle admitted.

"I can understand that. We'll call your mom a little later," Olivia promised. She was no longer tired and hoped that she could offer some sort of solace for the younger woman.

"I can't get it out of my head," she said.

"It won't ever go away but with help, you can recover. I'm here for you. Doctors Olivet and Huang are here for you. So is everyone else in this squad," the detective told her.

"I know but that isn't what I meant," Annabelle paused; there was a look on her face that Olivia couldn't place.

"What is it?" The older woman asked.

"I can't be the only one," she swallowed hard. Olivia wondered why the girl had come to that conclusion on her own.

"Why do you say that?" Olivia wanted to know.

"I had buried it for so long that I didn't want to admit it," Annabelle was not making complete sense but the detective stopped pushing and was rewarded for it.

"He told me that I was getting too big, though that wasn't stopping him. The second to last time he came over I kicked at him when he tried to…" she paused.

"I missed and he grabbed my ankles and flipped me onto my stomach. He used his forearm to bury my head into the pillow, before reminding me the power he held over me, and then he…" Olivia swallowed hard as she listened. The Judge liked control and it was obvious that Annabelle was getting to be too much and too difficult to hold onto without leaving something that her mother might question.

"He called me a dirty whore and said that if I was going to act like one that he'd treat me like one. He was rougher than he'd ever been before, to the point that it hurt worse than that first time. I cried and it seemed to make him angrier. Instead of just hurting me once, he pulled my head up off the pillow by my hair. Then he stuffed a sock in my mouth before turning my head so it wasn't in the pillow anymore. I guess he wanted to be sure he wouldn't kill me. Then it started again and I just cried and cried… I started my period shortly after that and he stopped coming by. I was so relieved that it wasn't happening to me anymore, I wasn't thinking about what he'd said and how he behaved that last time," finally it was out in the open and she heaved a sigh like a huge burden had been lifted. The story made Olivia want to vomit but it also gave her an idea. Perhaps the only reason that the Judge had started molesting his niece was for the control. Even hookers had their limit and word would have gotten around regarding his behavior and to stay away from him. Plus it would have been dangerous for him to not get caught in the periodic sweep ups that the NYPD made back when Annabelle was younger.

"How did he know you had started your period?" Olivia wanted to know.

"Well my mother was beginning to feel that I could be on my own and not need someone there anymore. He didn't put up much of a fight and I figured he had something evil planned if he got the chance for one more visit when she wasn't there. Mom invited him over for dinner before her shift and once she was gone, I waited for him to grab me and force me into the bedroom. When he did grab me, he hauled me to the bathroom instead. He pointed to the trash and that's when I realized what he was thinking, upon seeing the green wrapper from the pad I had put on earlier. I told him I had started my period. At that point, he told me to go into my room, which I did because I didn't want what happened the last time to happen again. He never came in though. He just left me alone in there and I didn't dare come out for fear of making him angry," Annabelle explained. Olivia nodded. She needed to talk to Huang. She thought she had a way to catch the Judge.

To Be Continued…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"So you're thinking that perhaps the Judge is not a pedophile but that Annabelle became a target because she was easy to control compared to a prostitute," Huang said. Olivia had called him and Doctor Olivet in around ten am after everyone had had the opportunity to sleep and to get Annabelle back to her mother. She'd brought the team up to speed and now they were brainstorming.

"That and he'd be able to avoid the occasional sweeps on pros and their Johns that the NYPD makes," Olivia told them.

"Ok say we go that route. Then there might be pros that could identify the Judge as an abuser," Elliot said.

"I called Sister Peg. She has been putting the word out to the women she helps. I also started running through the database to see if anyone has reported a John with his behavior," his partner let them know.

"You might get lucky with that but it could also take a long time to get someone to come forward. I might have a better idea," Huang had a smirk on his face.

"Do tell Doc," Munch leaned in with the smirk of his own. The FBI agent quickly detailed his plan and the squad was on the move.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are in search of a man who was last seen letting an underage girl into his vehicle. Up on your screens are a sketch of the man and a picture of the missing girl, Anna. The girl's family is concerned for her safe return. Please if you have seen this man or his vehicle – a two thousand fifteen black SUV with yellow New York plates. We only have a partial plate number – they are Jay, Dee, and Double U. Please call the number on your screen," Cragen was dressed in his dress blues standing at the podium inside the press conference area down at One PP.

"Captain! Was Anna abducted by this man? Where did it happen?" One of the reporters asked.

"We're not entirely sure at this point. Anna was reported missing or as a possible runaway a month ago but she was picked up in a known prostitute area by our suspect. It's possible our suspect could be her pimp or could be a John. Obviously we are hoping that this can come to a good conclusion with Anna back home with her parents," Cragen said.

"So it's possible that she was originally abducted and turned into a prostitute?" Another reporter asked.

"Quite possible unfortunately, we won't know until we have her back safe. There are men out there who like younger girls so it's possible a pimp was looking to reach those kinds of men," Cragen swallowed hard.

"One more question – why wasn't an alert put out for Anna sooner? I don't remember an Amber Alert going out?" A third reporter pointed out.

"As I said, she was figured as a runaway and no one actually saw her abducted. No ransom request was made and no indications were found at the home to say she was taken by force. Thank you and please if you see something, please call," the Captain said, therefore ending the press conference.

"You think this will work?" Elliot asked as they all braced for the phone calls that were about to come in, still sitting in the squad room. The faked abduction had to sound real and made the public to believe it. With any luck, women abused by the Judge would come forward. Certainly, if they knew he was a Judge they would never come forward.

"If it doesn't, we're dead in the water," Fin frowned. Just then the phones started ringing and the team started answering them.

To Be Continued…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

They had spent the last two days dealing with phone calls and people coming into the precinct. At first it had been disheartening because most of the people were crackpots as they usually were. They even had one guy claim that the suspect looked like the Unabomber which Munch assured him it didn't.

Still by lunch on the third day, they had three women who had come forward saying that they had a John that looked like him. At first, they had been scared to come forward, afraid that they'd be thrown in jail but eventually the thought of a young girl being snatched up off the streets and in his clutches made them come forward. Everyone in the squad promised that they would not be charged and the detectives offered their help in getting them out of the life on the streets.

All three had similar stories to Annabelle's last one when she was fourteen. He was violent, called them names, and made a point of wearing a condom. One of them remarked that he said he hated those things but he couldn't have her getting pregnant. She had remembered thinking, _"What did he care if I got pregnant?"_ . It wasn't as though they ran background checks on the guys they picked up.

"So is it enough?" Olivia asked Casey, who had swung by the precinct to see what their progress was.

"How old are these women?" The redhead wanted to know, looking at the pictures.

"Candy is eighteen but she was sixteen when she met the Judge. She'd run away from home after her father beat her and ended up getting caught up by a pimp. Her mom has since divorced the bastard and he's in jail for trying to kill her. Needless to say that Candy wants to go home to her mom so we're working on getting her away from her pimp," her friend filled in.

"Then there is Cherry and Barbie. They both are now twenty-one but they were eighteen when they met the Judge," Olivia continued.

"So he does like them young. Of course other than Candy, I'm sure the other two wouldn't admit if they were underage at the time?" Casey wondered.

"They claim they weren't and they don't seem to want our help with their lives unlike Candy. Still we handed out Sister Peg's info to them," Elliot spoke up. That's when Munch got off the phone and said,

"We have one more. Sister Peg is bringing her in."

"I'd say that four prostitutes and Annabelle is enough. Even if it doesn't go to trial, he'll be willing to keep his troubles out of the paper and the off the television screen. I wouldn't be surprised if he jumps at a deal," Casey smirked.

"Given who he is, he'll end up in some federal jail in the segregated unit. No worries about getting shanked," Fin frowned.

"Oh that might be true but when you arrest him he'll end up at Rikers first," the ADA pointed out.

"His attorney will have a field day with that," Captain Cragen spoke up.

"Right now I'm more concerned about the safety of our ladies from the streets. Can we get them put up in a hotel or something? I don't want anyone getting to them or having them disappear before arraignment," Casey said.

"Candy is getting picked up by her mom in about an hour. As for Cherry and Barbie, we can figure something out. Same goes for our fourth victim," the Captain explained.

"Good. Now what are the charges?" Munch asked.

"Three counts of solicitation, one count statutory rape, one count rape in the first degree, and one count conspiracy," the ADA told them.

"Conspiracy?" Fin cocked an eyebrow.

"He tried to cover up the notes from our kidnappers. Everything that happened from the moment Annabelle was kidnaped until the moment we scooped her up at the hospital could be construed as a conspiracy with the kidnappers," she said.

"That's a stretch don't you think?" Cragen gave her a look.

"One conspirator is dead and the other one will say just about anything to lighten his sentence. I can bluff my way through on that one. If it falls apart, then we can try for aiding and abetting. At any rate, I'll call you when I have the warrant," Casey smirked.

To Be Continued…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Your Honor, we need you to step down from the bench," Elliot announced to the entire courtroom. The judge had just called for a recess in the case he was handling and both Elliot and Olivia knew their opportunity was now. However, they were being held back out of the well area in front of the bench by federal court officers.

"What is going on?" He asked giving them a look.

"Well I can shout it out for all of the court to hear or you can step off of there and we can talk," Elliot told him. At that Judge Tuft, moved off of the bench and met them where they stood with the court officers. That's when Olivia whipped out her handcuffs.

"Remove your robe sir," Elliot said.

"What?" The judge looked at him but didn't do it.

"Anthony Tuft, you are under arrest for solicitation, statutory rape, rape in the first degree, and conspiracy. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided to you by the court. Have you understood these rights as I have explained them to you?" Olivia asked, as she slapped one side of the handcuffs on. Elliot helped the judge remove his robe and then Olivia finished hooking him up. Tuft looked confused but said nothing as they led him out of the courtroom after handing his robe to a court officer.

The ride back to the precinct was quiet. Once there, they discovered the press had gotten wind of what they had been up to and Munch and Fin met them at the curb. They pushed back the reporters as the four of them dragged Tuft into the precinct. Upstairs they went and into the holding cell went the judge.

"I want my lawyer, Don Rook," he finally said.

"We figured as much. We'll make the call," Olivia gave him a look before heading back to her desk.

"What the hell happened out there?" Cragen came storming out of his office.

"The press somehow knew we were coming. They probably have the judge's face plastered all over the television by now," Elliot told him. The Captain looked at his detectives and Munch spoke up,

"Captain you know we have more leaks than the water main out front."

"Well Casey is on her way so I suggest that we get the Judge's attorney here as quickly as possible," Cragen ordered. With that Fin picked up the phone and placed a phone call to the lawyer that Tuft had mentioned.

"You had my client dragged out of the courtroom during a trial he was presiding over! I'll have your job!" Rook exploded on Casey the moment she walked into the interrogation room. Tuft had been transferred in there once his attorney arrived thirty minutes later.

"You should be more concerned about your client. We have him for the continual abuse and sexual assaults on his niece and we have him on solicitation and statutory rape for the prostitutes he spent time with. Not to mention the fact that he tried to cover up the threatening letters which led to Annabelle being kidnapped and then brutally assaulted by one of her captors. You're incredibly lucky I didn't call the press myself and have them on the courtroom steps," the redhead was in no mood.

"I'll be suing for libel the second we get out of here," Rook frowned.

"Good luck with that. The Judge's arraignment is in thirty minutes. Afterwards, I'm sure you'll find the accommodations at Rikers, far below your standards," Casey smirked.

"You can't send me there!" Tuft spoke up.

"You committed offenses inside my jurisdiction. Therefore when the Judge denies you bail, you will end up where all the other criminals end up, at Rikers," she told him.

"What proof do you have of these so called crimes? DNA? Fingerprints? If all you have are supposed eyewitnesses, then I'm afraid you have no case," the defense attorney pointed out.

"Well it's a good thing we're going to have a lineup then isn't it? I have that and I have a pattern of behavior that all the women are consistent on. They never met before so you can't say that they collaborated on a story. Detectives," Casey called to them. They were waiting on the other side of the one-way glass.

"Time for a lineup," Elliot said, hauling the judge out of his seat. He then handed him off to Munch who was helping to get the judge into a row of other men for the women to view. First it was Candy's turn and she picked number three. Then Cherry, who also picked number three. Barbie chose the same number and the final prostitute, who went by the name Sweetie Pie, also chose number three.

"That's four for four Counselor. Detective Tutuola will you make sure that the Judge makes the bus for arraignment. I would hate for him to be late," Casey smiled.

"You've got it," Fin was happy to help. As the men cleared out of the lineup room, Fin grabbed the Judge and explained to him what would be happening next.

"See you at the courthouse," Rook frowned and then left the room.

"I guess I thought he'd fold much quicker," Olivia said to her friend.

"When the judge denies him bail, watch how fast he'll fold," Casey smirked.

To Be Continued…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Well that sucked," Casey walked back into the precinct after the arraignment.

"You get a visit from the FBI too?" Elliot asked.

"No. What happened?" The redhead wanted to know.

"Seems they took offense to Olivia and Elliot arresting the judge in the middle of federal court," Fin said, putting on his jacket. It was time to go home and he had a date to get ready for.

"We all knew that we were going to ruffle some feathers," Casey reminded them.

"Once we got past their ruffled feathers, something else emerged," Munch smirked before handing a manila folder to the ADA. She gave him a questioning look before opening it. Her eyes went wide as she read.

"As it turns out they were starting to turn their attention to the judge too. Agent Compton disliked Tuft's behavior and started to do a little digging on his own. As part of the kidnapping operation, Compton was looking into Tuft's computer. When he tried to do any digging he found password protected folders and noticed that the internet history on the computer was cleaned daily. Now people clean out their history but daily seemed a little obsessive. So he lied to the judge and told him he was searching for viruses or malware to see if perhaps the perp had been watching him from his computer. It didn't seem like a stretch since the kidnappers seemed to know a lot about the judge's family. At the time, they didn't know what they were looking for, so Compton installed a key logger and a backdoor so they could watch the computer without the judge knowing and that's when they discovered, well what's in the file," Olivia swallowed.

"What happened in court?" Captain Cragen asked as he moved toward the group, having left his office.

"The judge released him on two hundred and fifty thousand dollars and he surrendered his passport," Casey rolled her eyes.

"I think you can take what you have to him and his lawyer. My guess will be that he definitely won't want that info out and about," Cragen said.

"First thing in the morning, I'll make the call," the ADA nodded.

"Good. See you in the morning," Fin smiled and was out the door.

"He's got a hot date and I have one too so I'll everyone later," Munch said as he moved in the same direction his partner had.

"You have a hot date?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah with the inside of my eyelids," the elder detective called back.

"Sounds like a great plan. Walk you out counselor?" Cragen wondered.

"That'd be great. See you two in the morning?" She asked the two remaining detectives.

"You got it," Olivia smiled as she put on her coat. Elliot was doing the same, right up until everyone was out of sight. Then he found himself standing behind his girlfriend, his lips on her neck.

"We have to wait until we get back to my place. We're being careful, remember?" She reminded him.

"I know but we haven't been doing anything but sleeping once we get back to your place," he pointed out.

"Not tonight. We're actually getting out early," Olivia said, pulling away from him and heading for the door. Elliot stood there a moment or two, just watching her walk away.

"You coming?" She called.

"Coming!" He took off to catch up to her.

To Be Continued…


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: One more chapter to go. I hope you all have enjoyed it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

"What is this all about Casey? Still upset that my client is out on bail?" Rook asked. He and his client had arrived at Casey's office for a nine-thirty meeting.

"He won't be once the Feds arrest him for what they found on his computer. The search of your home turned up some very interesting things and the US Attorney is looking to add charges of his own," the redhead pulled the manila folder that Munch had handed her the night before out of her briefcase and handed it over.

"What's in here?" The defense attorney gave her a look before looking at his client.

"Filth. The kind I have nightmares about," Casey told him as he opened the folder. Rook looked like he was going to be sick as he put the folder back down.

"You see at first we couldn't decide if your client was a pedophile or not. Perhaps his niece was just an easy target. Someone he could control and manipulate but now we have pictures that help explain why he chose her and why he chose underage prostitutes. Your client isn't fit to wear a judge's robe. He's barely fit to wear that jumpsuit, they'll be giving him," Casey was glad she hadn't eaten breakfast yet because her stomach was turning.

"What's the offer?" Rook wanted to know.

"Life with the possibility of parole. You see between the charges the New York DA's office has levied against him and the federal child pornography charges, he won't get any better at trial," the ADA told them.

"That's not a deal!" The judge shouted at her.

"You're lucky that I'm not offering to let it slip to your fellow inmates that you're a pedophile!" Casey shouted back at him.

"I'll have your job if you even think of suggesting that again!" Rook was angry by the insinuation.

"If you want to go to trial, that's certainly your right but I won't be able to control what the media finds out. As it stands the US Attorney is petitioning to have you removed from the bench. You will be stripped of your job and all of its perks. There is nothing left for you no matter the outcome of a trial. Louise is getting herself a civil attorney and intends to sue you, whether we go to trial or not. So the choice is yours. Take the deal or try and survive a trial and everything that comes with it," Casey smoothed her clothes and took a deep breath. She knew she had them backed into a corner but she also knew that Rook was not going to recommend life without parole to his client.

"We need to talk it over," Rook admitted.

"At trial he could get life without parole. My offer is only good for an hour. After that, we're going to trial," the redhead put a time limit on it. Judge Tuft seemed like he wanted to argue but his lawyer gave him a look and he stopped himself before saying anything. With that the two men left her office and she picked up her phone to call Olivia.

"Did he take the offer?" The detective asked without even saying "hello".

"I gave them an hour. Do you think Annabelle would survive a trial?" The young woman was in a fragile state still as was to be expected and Casey worried that perhaps the former judge would take advantage of that.

"I don't know but should it come to a trial, I'll help her in any way that I can," Olivia told her.

"All right. I'll talk to you in about an hour," with that the call ended and Casey sat back in her chair. The next hour was going to be one of the longest of her life.

To Be Continued...


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: We've reached the end of our story. Be on the look out for a new one later this upcoming week. Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

"How are you doing?" Olivia asked as she sat down in a comfy chair in the Louise Tuft's living room.

"Better, I think," Annabelle said. The younger woman had sat down on the couch and her mother walked into the room with a couple glasses of lemonade. She took a seat next to her daughter, looking concerned.

"Well I have some news that may help. Your Uncle took the deal that the ADA offered him. He's going away for a long time," Olivia told them. Annabelle took a deep breath in and let it out, as if she was doing it for the first time.

"Just how long?" Louise wanted to know.

"Life with the possibility of parole; this basically means he won't even be eligible for parole for thirty years, which will make him in his late eighties. Of course, just because he will be eligible, it doesn't mean he'll actually get out," the detective explained.

"I'm not sure that's enough of a punishment," Louise said.

"It's enough. He'll never hurt anyone ever again and that is something I can live with," Annabelle told her.

"Just because the case is over and he's in jail doesn't mean that our support stops. If you need anything, you can call me, anytime, my cell phone number is on the back," Olivia hands her a card.

"Can you thank Doctor Huang and Doctor Olivet for me? They found me a great therapist," Annabelle smiled slightly.

"I will definitely let them know," the detective stood up. The mother and daughter did the same and before Olivia knew what was happening, Annabelle enveloped her in a hug. Wrapping her arms around the younger woman was something that made all of the awful things she saw in her job worth it. Another victim had been helped and they were on their way to getting their lives back on track.

"You think she'll be ok?" Elliot asked as his partner as she climbed back into their car.

"It won't be easy and it won't be tomorrow but I think so," Olivia smiled slightly as he fired the car up.

"Good. So Cragen told us to take the rest of the day. Any thoughts to what you want to do?" Elliot wanted to know.

"Dinner and then a quiet night in, sound good?" She wondered.

"Sounds great," he smiled and turned the car down the next street on the route back toward Olivia's apartment. Soon takeout and then snuggling on the couch would ensue.

Meanwhile, the former judge was being moved into his protective custody cell at Rikers. The bus to his new prison home would take him out the next day given the late time of day. Part of the deal was that he'd be in state custody for his sentence since he had sent so many criminals to federal prison. Casey figured that it would allow him to live longer. She also knew that the US attorney would have his hands full given that everyone convicted in a trial in which the judge had been a part of, was now in question.

"Chow time!" The voice of a corrections officer came through the locked cell door and a small window opened in the door, revealing a tray of food. Tuft took it and then headed for his bed. Slowly he tried to eat, knowing he'd need to keep up his strength. He was about halfway through his mashed potatoes when he suddenly felt funny. Something wasn't right. He tried to call out to the guards but he couldn't form the words. He tried to get to the cell door, falling on the floor as he did. It would be about an hour later when they found him, dead on the floor of his cell.

 **THE END**


End file.
